1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which has improved data transmission speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I/O connectors, such as Digital Visual Interface (DVI), Deutsche Institute Normen (DIN) and Universal Serial Bus (USB) are widely used in computer appliances. With the development of technology, it is an increased need to improve the transmission speed of the computer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,258 issued on Nov. 30, 1999 discloses a USB connector comprising an insulative housing, a metal shield enclosing the insulative housing. The housing includes a base portion and a tongue portion forwardly extending from the base portion. The tongue portion defines four channels for receiving four conductive contacts. However, the conventional USB connector can not meet the demand of higher transmission speed.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is directed to overcome the above problem.